Checking Up
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In: 7 - A confrontation that had to happen eventually. Gideon has secretly been keeping tabs on Reid. But this time when he checks up on him, he discovers Reid's relationship with Hotch. And he does not approve.


Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

SLASH WARNING Hotch/Reid

* * *

Checking Up

* * *

Jason Gideon sat in his car in the dark, staring into the restaurant through the window watching his former team. He was pleased. They looked good. United. Strong, healthy, happy…

JJ was glowing… motherhood suited her. Gideon was glad that she had found happiness with Will and their son, Henry.

David Rossi… Gideon never thought that Dave would come back. He had been surprised when he heard that the man had stepped into the vacancy that he had left. But Dave had been good for the team, and the team had been good for Dave.

Morgan was stronger. He trusted his team more than Gideon remembered. He was bantering back and forth with Emily Prentiss, who was truly a part of the little family now. On his other side was Garcia. She was apparently involved with another Tech Analyst. Gideon was glad that she had found someone… she deserved it.

Then there was Aaron Hotchner. He had heard that Haley had divorced him. He was surprised that Hotch seemed so… happy. Carefree. He had expected to find the man bitter and lonely. But he was at ease. He was comfortable there with his team, enjoying dinner and laughing with them.

And then there was the real reason he had come back. Spencer. Gideon sighed. Poor Spencer. He thought of the boy with such fondness and sadness all at once. And the guilt would flood through him. He would never forgive himself for abandoning the boy, and making his pre-existing abandonment issues worse. He was pleasantly surprised when he finally laid eyes on Reid for the first time in two years. The awkward boy had blossomed into a shy young man, his rich chestnut brown hair hanging around his shoulders in tousled curls. His warm brown eyes were deep, betraying his thoughts and emotions to those who were close to him. His smooth skin was the same, pale save for the dark circles around his eyes.

The young man was smiling and laughing with his team. He said something across the table to Rossi, who made a double take, then gave the boy a dirty look. The others were laughing. Morgan reached across Garcia and high fived Reid. Rossi pointed a finger at Morgan and issued a verbal threat.

Gideon smiled slightly. He was proud of them.

Eventually, the party broke up and everyone headed out. Reid climbed into his old clunker, making Gideon smile and shake his head. He followed Reid out of the parking lot. Well… the boy's driving hadn't changed much… He drove like a ninety year old woman who was too little to see over the steering wheel. Hm. Reid had moved since Gideon left. He followed Reid and watched him park, then circled the block before parking across the street from the coffee shop. That made him smile. Reid lived over a coffee shop…

There were lofts over the shopping strip. A light turned on in one of them. A shadow moved. Fifteen minutes later, he saw Reid appear in one of the windows. His hair was wet. He had a towel around his neck and was in his pajamas. The young man sat down on the cushioned bench set up like a window seat. He leaned against a few pillows, drew his knees up and propped a book up against them, beginning to read while sipping coffee. Gideon smiled as he watched the young man. He loved him like a son, but he couldn't face him… Not after leaving like that… He knew he had hurt the young man. So he settled for sitting there in his car, across the street, watching him read. Hidden in the dark. God, he was like a stalker!

An hour passed. Reid had gone through a couple of books. Gideon was about ready to call it a night when something happened. A familiar car. He frowned as it parked. A moment later, Aaron Hotchner got out. The man lifted his eyes, peering up at Reid in the window. Then he turned and disappeared into the shadows of the building. Gideon frowned. A few minutes later, Reid looked up from his book. Gideon saw him smile, turning his head. Then Hotch appeared. He sat down by Reid's feet, smiling back. The pair spoke to each other. Hotch laid a hand on Reid's knee, then slowly slid it up his thigh.

Gideon frowned. What the hell?

Hotch scooted closer as his hand came to rest on Reid's hip. Reid's long fingers moved up Hotch's arm and shoulder to rest on the side of his neck, his thumb on his cheek. Then the boy curled his legs beneath himself, leaning forwards to kneel beside the senior agent. Hotch lifted his other hand and brushed it across Reid's cheek, then ran his fingers through Reid's hair. He curled his hand around the back of the boy's head and pulled him close. Gideon stared, mouth hanging open in shock as the pair leaned in and brushed lips gently, before wrapping their arms around each other and sharing a deep kiss.

WHAT THE HELL?!

Reid and Hotch?! Spencer and Aaron?! When did this happen!? HOW did this happen!?

Gideon's mind was going a mile a minute, and then an overpowering feeling of paternal protectiveness roared to life. Aaron Hotchner putting the moves on Spencer Reid?! He knew better!

God, he was ten years older!

God! Reid!

Young Reid… gullible Reid… Innocent, naïve, vulnerable Reid…

He could NOT let this continue…

He got out of his car and hurried across the street. He walked through the glass door and headed up the stairs. Soon, he found himself standing in front of the door to Reid's loft. He lifted his hand, and pounded on it. A few moments later, locks were clicking and the door cracked open. A familiar face peered out, frowning in uncertainty. Then, the face was overtaken by shock.

"… Gideon?" Gasped the soft voice, and Reid slowly opened the door. He stared at the man, his face pale. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"… Hello, Spencer."

"Whuh… what are you…?"

"May I come in?" Gideon asked. Reid blinked and slowly stepped aside. Gideon silently noted the revolver in his hand as he stepped in. Reid closed the door behind him and set the gun on the side table, then walked into the living area with Gideon. The man looked around, noting the closed bathroom door and the sound of the shower running.

"You have a nice place." Gideon complimented, looking at the large, 100 gallon fish tank filled with colorful fish darting around. Then he turned and looked at Reid, who was still stunned. "Spencer. I'm worried about you." Reid's mouth flapped silently. "What were you thinking?"

"… About what?" Reid finally gasped.

"Getting involved with Aaron." Gideon said. Reid's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I saw you in the window, Spencer." Gideon sighed, shaking his head. Reid's mouth silently formed an 'oh' and he glanced at the window in question. "What were you thinking?" Gideon asked again. Reid stared at him, then frowned.

"What am I…? What are YOU thinking?" He shot back, and Gideon looked at him. Reid was now looking angry. "What makes you think you have the right to just barge in and ask me that?! You LEFT! You left me and Hotch and the team and… And then you just… You have some nerve."

"I care about you, Spencer. And I worry. What has happened with you and Aaron?" Gideon asked. Reid stared at him in disbelief. The shower turned off. Reid's heart was pounding. He longed for Hotch's support, but feared the confrontation that would soon take place.

The bathroom door opened and Hotch stepped out. He wore a towel around his hips and was rubbing another over his head. He looked up, and froze.

"… Jason?" He gasped, eyes wide in surprise. He lowered the towel and dropped it onto the bed. He glance at Reid, and frowned. He didn't like the upset look he saw there. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Aaron." Gideon said, glaring at the man. Hotch frowned and went into the closet. A moment later, he came out in sweatpants, pulling on a t shirt.

"Are you okay?" Hotch said softly to Reid. The boy nodded.

"Fine." He said stiffly, looking back at Gideon. The elder was looking back and forth between the Agent and the Unit Chief.

"Are you two mad?!" He breathed after a bit. "How the hell did this happen!?"

"… It just did." Hotch said shortly, crossing his arms. "I don't have to explain myself to you. And neither does Spencer." He placed a hand on Reid's shoulder and the pair sat down on the sofa with one another. Slowly, Gideon sat down in the arm chair, staring at them.

"We don't need your permission, Jason." Hotch snorted, looking annoyed. "Don't sit there like you're his father. You're not. And any right you may have had to take that role, you gave up when you left him."

Gideon narrowed his eyes.

"I'm only concerned for him, Aaron. I'm not so sure that you're good for him."

"It's been years. You don't know him. You don't know me. Not anymore." Hotch said, frowning.

"Can you not talk about me like this when I'm sitting right here?!" Reid interjected, heatedly.

"Spencer…" Gideon said, looking at him. "I don't think that being involved with Aaron is—"

"I love him." Reid blurted, his face red in anger. Gideon stared at Reid, and Hotch slid an arm around him.

"I love Spencer very much, Jason. We both know perfectly well what we're doing."

"I can't believe you would take advantage of him like this!" Gideon cried, as if neither Hotch nor Reid had just spoken.

"He is NOT taking advantage of me!" Reid howled, angry.

"Spencer." Gideon said, suddenly. "May I have a few moments with Aaron?"

"… What?!"

"… This way." Hotch said, standing. Gideon followed Hotch across the loft. A little spiral staircase led upwards to the roof, where Reid had little patio. It was winter, so there was nothing there as of yet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jason?!" Hotch demanded, folding his arms and trying to ignore the biting cold of the January night.

"What the hell are YOU doing, Aaron?!" Jason shot back. "You're in a relationship with Spencer?!"

"I love him." Hotch said, softly. "Spencer is everything to me."

"What about Haley?" Gideon asked.

"We're divorced."

"So?"

"I love her." Hotch said. "But… not like that. Not anymore. She and I drifted apart… and as we grew distant, I grew closer to Spencer. It just took me a while to realize and accept it. But I love him very much, Jason. He means everything to me."

"He's too young."

"Not that young. He's not a child, Jason. He's a young man. He's old enough to know that what he feels is real. He's loved me for a very long time. Since before you left."

"Did he now?"

"Yes. It started after your incident in Boston. When you left the team on Medical Leave he was scared. You had always been at his side. With you no longer there, he latched onto me and Morgan. And his feelings for me began to develop."

"Aaron… You should have done something… this is a bad idea. If someone finds out—"

"We know, Jason." Hotch said, cutting Gideon off, harshly. "We've discussed it to the point of nausea. And we both agreed that it's worth the risk."

"Worth the risk?!"

"You have no say in this, Jason." Hotch said in short, clipped tones. "Like I said. Any paternal rights you may have had with Reid you gave up when you left him like that. He's his own man. He moved on."

"What about your performance in the field? Surely this affects it."

"The team's performance is exceptional. As always." Hotch growled. "Now, if you're done interrogating me, I'd like to get back inside." He said, spreading his arms, indicating that he was in a t shirt in the snow.

"… Send Reid up." Gideon said.

"I'm not subjecting him to your interrogation, Jason."

"I just want to talk to him. Either send him up or I'm coming down."

"You've already upset him." Hotch said. "I won't let you make it worse. I'll tell him you want to talk to him up here. But I'm not making him. And if he wants you to go, I will remove you." And he turned and left Gideon in the snow. Gideon snorted slightly.

"Hnh." He grunted. Aaron was protective of Spencer… interesting. He sighed and turned, staring in the direction of the BAU office through the snow… a moment later, he heard the nervous clearing of a throat behind him.

"You uh… you wanted to talk to me?" He turned and looked at Reid, arms folded close in a defensive stance that Gideon knew all too well. Reid was staring at the snow on the ground, not making eye contact, letting his hair fall into his face. He shivered and his breath misted on the mid January air.

"… It's been a long time, Spencer. How have you been doing?" Gideon asked, gently. Reid looked up at him, surprised, then looked away.

"I'm fine." He said. "Everyone is fine."

"… Good." Gideon said. "… So. How long?"

"… Just after Halloween." Reid sighed. "We uh… the team… we were out and drinking and we played a game and… I got drunk… There was a weather advisory and my place was pretty far… Garcia drove me and Aaron to his place and I slept on the sofa… we were snowed in by the next morning and uh… We spent the weekend in his room with the fireplace." Reid said. "And Saturday night, I had a nightmare. He woke me from it and… things just… happened." Reid shrugged, leaning against the door and staring at his feet.

"Thing just happened." Gideon repeated with a sigh.

"I've never been happier." Reid said softly, and Gideon turned and looked at him. "I love Aaron. And he loves me. And he makes me happier than I've ever been in my entire life." He smiled. "We uh… we spent Christmas together. He took me to Santa Fe. It was… the best Christmas I'd ever had."

Gideon walked over and stood before Reid.

"You're really that happy?"

"Yes." Reid said, staring up at him. "I… I know that professionally, this is the wrong thing to do… but… personally, emotionally… This was the only thing I could do. I love him."

Gideon just sighed and shook his head. He reached out and placed a hand on Reid's shoulder, then opened the door and guided him inside. They descended the stairs and Hotch stood and crossed the loft. Gideon watched the man take Reid into his arms and hold him. Reid curled his arms around Hotch's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Hotch glanced up at Gideon.

"Why did you come back?" He asked.

"… Just… drifted in, really." Gideon said. "Decided to check up on everyone. On Spencer…" Reid turned and looked at him. Hotch sighed and steered Reid over to the sofa with an arm around his shoulders. Reid sat and Hotch handed him a coffee, sitting next to him. Gideon took the arm chair again, staring at the two.

"How long are you staying?" Reid asked, softly.

"… I don't know." Gideon confessed, shrugging.

"How are you doing?" Reid

"Day by day." Gideon said.

Reid sighed and relaxed into the sofa, resting his head on Hotch's shoulder as the man draped an arm around his thin shoulders.

"Look… I think I… interrupted you two." Gideon said, standing. They looked up at him, and then Hotch stood. "Maybe… we could do lunch tomorrow."

"That… sounds good." Reid said, finally offering Gideon a small smile. And Gideon smiled back as Reid stood. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Spencer." Gideon said. He reached out and gripped the young man's shoulder for a moment, then headed for the door. He paused halfway there. "One o'clock?"

"One o'clock." Reid agreed, nodding.

"China Garden?" Hotch offered, and Reid and Gideon smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow." Gideon nodded. "Good night." And he left, Hotch closing the door behind him. Gideon walked down the stairs and crossed the street. He glanced up at the window and smiled. Reid was watching him. A moment later, Hotch appeared by his side, coiling an arm around the young man's slim waist. Reid moved closer to Hotch. Gideon got into his car and started the motor. He glanced up again and sighed as he watched the pair sharing a kiss, then move out of sight. He pulled away from the curb and drove off into the snowy night, leaving the lovers to each other.

E N D

* * *

Look for the next installment in the series, 'First Impressions'!!!

And just so you know, I have decided to proceed with the AU fic idea of the BAU team in the Old American West. I can't help it! The idea of Reid in buckskins & loincloth with feathers in his hair is just too cute!!!

Please Review!!!


End file.
